


MAN HUMAN

by simbay, WTF_FKMT_2019 (WTF_FKMT_2018)



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon - Kaiji, Post-Canon - Zero
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_FKMT_2018/pseuds/WTF_FKMT_2019
Summary: Настало время реванша у Дзайдзена.





	MAN HUMAN

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к окончанию второй части «Зеро» и пятой «Кайдзи».

— Кто бы мог подумать, что мы все же доберемся до этого места. Да?  
Суедзаки издал нервный смешок и скомкал в руках не зажженную сигарету, а в ответ Зеро лишь сухо кивнул, смотря внимательным взглядом на возвышавшееся перед ним поместье. Место, где наконец-то должна была свершиться его судьба — поместье Дзайдзена Мурие, того человека, что совершил...  
Но все это было неважно сейчас. Главное было думать о будущем. И том, чего Зеро достигнет, наконец одолев этого человека. И все будет хорошо, и история подойдет к своему логическому завершению, и Сирубе будет отомщен.  
Когда дверь внутрь им отворили, Зеро уверенным шагом направился внутрь, а следом за ним проследовали Суедзаки и Итакура, словно тени. И в голове его сейчас витали лишь слова Сирубе, сказанные им тогда при их личной встрече в тесной маленькой комнатушке, насквозь пропахшей дешевым табаком. Хотя «слова» — это очень громкие слова для того подобия голоса, что было создано голосообразующим модулем.  
Механический, неестественный... Мерзкое зрелище.  
— Это. Сделал. Дзайдзен.  
Сирубе, единственный из всех игроков, с которыми за свою жизнь познакомился Зеро, кто смог пройти все ловушки Дзайдзена и выбраться живым и невредимым из парка, сидел перед ним тогда в инвалидном кресле с маской на лице. Азартные игры сделали из него калеку, из того, кто и самого Зеро мог превзойти в смекалке и уме.  
Проблема.  
— Ты уверен, что все будет хорошо? — над ухом раздался обеспокоенный голос Суедзаки, и Зеро в ответ недоуменно дернул плечом. — Мы вроде побольше денег хотели накопить...  
— Не сделаем сейчас — не сделаем никогда, — огрызнулся он, погрязший в своих мыслях, но затем повернулся к Суедзаки лицом и с усталой улыбкой бросил, — Не беспокойся почем зря. Если удача на моей стороне, то мне хватит и того миллиарда, что мы принесли. Если же нет — то никакие деньги не купят нам победу.  
Суедзаки лишь напряженно запыхтел, когда как Итакура ограничился сдержанной улыбкой.  
Зеро был уверен в сказанном на все сто процентов, но мыслями он был далеко отсюда. Его беспокоили слова Сирубе, сказанные им тогда при личной встрече. Конечно, то, что сделал старик с ним, было непростительно, но там была и другая неприятная новость, заставившая Зеро напрячься и начать спешить в своем тяжелом деле реванша.  
— Этот. Человек. Игрок. Ито Кайдзи. Он планирует. Добраться. До Дзайдзена.  
Другой игрок. Человек из враждебной фракции, такая же живая легенда, какой мог стать сам Зеро...  
Ито Кайдзи.  
До Зеро доходили слухи об этом человеке. Ведомый чудовищной удачей, он все равно умудрился здорово пострадать во время всех своих азартных игр. Лично с ним Зеро не встречался никогда, но он видел его фотографии и знал, что за собственные победы Ито Кайдзи поплатился здоровьем и рассудком — вместо левой ноги стоял протез, одного глаза не было, пальцы — пришиты. Поговаривали, будто он свихнулся вовсе не от собственной власти и удачи, а потому, что в одной из игр ему прострелили голову, и пусть он выжил — но это был уже другой человек.  
О том, насколько влиятельной была группировка Ито, не было смысла говорить. Зеро опасался Кайдзи в качестве потенциального противника, он был не тем, с кем хотелось сталкиваться при накоплении большой суммы денег, и то, что именно он возжелал сыграть с Дзайдзеном и добраться до его наследства, сделало ситуацию не просто опасной, а безумно опасной.  
— Возьми ее. Мою карту. Она откроет тебе. Доступ. К старику.  
Сирубе протянул ему пропуск, тот, что должен был помочь добраться до самых страшных запертых секретов Дзайдзена, и Зеро принял ее с благодарностью. Кто знал, сколько бы времени он потратил в своей борьбе ради этого в ином случае?  
Но сейчас ему дали огромный шанс вырваться вперед. Нельзя было отказываться.  
Стоило начать действовать сейчас. Потом уже играть придется не с умирающим стариком, а с удачливым сукиным сыном, который умудрялся выживать в самых опасных играх. Его называли «выжившим» в среде азартных игр, а Зеро — «императором», но он чувствовал, что Ито Кайдзи заслуживал абсолютно иного, куда более высокого звания.  
Наконец, они прошли сквозь двор и очутились у дверей поместья.  
Зеро отворил двери.

Обстановка тут была излишне роскошной, а во главе стола, за которым должна была происходить игра, сидел Этот Человек — не Дзайдзен, отнюдь, это был Ито Кайдзи. Зеро бросил на него внимательный хищный взгляд, ожидая, что тот выкинет что-то невразумительное, потому что в последнее время он стал славиться подобными выходками — и правда свихнулся, уж слухам верить было можно — но глава собственной группировки якудза лишь разговаривал о чем-то с подчиненными, активно жестикулируя и гримасничая, словно и не был он никаким страшным игроком, а простым человеком.  
Но Зеро знал, что верить обложке было нельзя.  
Этот человек, напомнил он себе, разгромил корпорацию «Тэйай».  
Словно почувствовав на себе его пристальный взгляд, Кайдзи резко поднял на него глаза... Глаз. Неприятное зрелище, но Зеро не отвел взгляд, смотря внимательно в ответ, и когда Ито Кайдзи вдруг усмехнулся — почти добродушно — едва удержался от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Нет, все же... Было в этом что-то пугающее.  
Хотя Ито Кайдзи был точно таким же, как и сам Зеро — шел против обезумевшего старика, владеющего чужими жизнями. Стал ли он тем, против кого боролся?  
— Ты тот мальчишка, да? Укай Зеро...  
Зажмурившись, Кайдзи покачал головой и постучал пальцем по скуле, словно что-то вспоминая.  
— Герой, что пошел против Дзайдзена... Жаль, что у нас с тобой одна и та же цель... — он открыл свой единственный глаз и вновь уставился на Зеро. — Не хочешь прекратить войну раньше, чем она началась? И объединиться.  
Предложение звучало заманчиво, но Зеро не любил чужой контроль. В своей жизни он был единственным властителем, и так и должно было оставаться. А потому, мягко улыбнувшись, он отрицательно покачал головой и ответил единственно верное:  
— Нет.

Игра (это был покер) началась гладко.  
Люди Дзайдзена, он сам, Ито Кайдзи и Зеро. Один против всех — тяжело, но возможно, и, казалось бы, финал игры должен был приблизиться, казалось бы — еще чуть-чуть и вот она, победа... Но после того, как дверь в игровой зал с громким хлопком отворилась, а один из подчиненных Ито Кайдзи ворвался внутрь с рассеченной бровью и не крикнул:  
— Это подстава! «Тэйай» здесь!  
... все пошло наперекосяк.  
Паника, суматоха — Зеро чуть не споткнулся, когда сквозь толпу прорвался Суедзаки и крепко схватил его за руку, после чего потащил за собой, прочь отсюда. Он что-то говорил, что-то кричал, но Зеро не слышал его абсолютно — единственным, что он был способен увидеть и услышать сейчас, была сцена впереди. «Тэйай», его останки, не успевшие пасть от руки Ито Кайдзи, ворвались следом в распахнутую дверь, а там и Ито Кайдзи встал из-за стола.  
Сверкнуло оружие. Он знал, что так все и будет, подумалось Зеро с ужасом.  
Внезапно, Ито Кайдзи мягко улыбнулся.  
Но почему люди Дзайдзена выглядели так удивленно? Это была подстава, ловушка — определенно, Ито Кайдзи ждали тут не ради игры, а ради уничтожения, но...  
Раздались выстрели, и несколько из них пало ниц.  
Старик исчез без следа вместе со своим секретарем Гото. Они идут в укрытие, догадался Зеро. Надо было опередить Ито Кайдзи, надо было...  
— Бежим! — донесся до него шепот Суедзаки.  
— О-о-о-ох, сотня злобных псин, вооруженных до зубов! Остатки «Тэйай», которые пытаются вгрызться мне в горло, чтобы разорвать его изнутри! — скрипящим голосом пропел Кайдзи и потянул руку к поясу, на котором висел пистолет, после чего резко выхватил его и выстрелил вверх, заставив стеклянную люстру зазвезенеть. — Ничего, я вам всем покажу, как надо расправляться с противником в азартной игре! Ведь бойня — тоже игра, как русская рулетка, только со огромным шансом проигрыша! Эй? Эй, Итидзе! Итидзе? Смотри-смотри, я же говорил тебе, они явились по мою душу!  
Названный не ответил, смотря на него холодным внимающим взглядом.  
Его звенящий смех заставил Зеро почувствовать, как по спине начинает ползти мерзкий пугающий холодок. Он отступил назад, смотря во все глаза на то, как некогда подчинявшиеся рухнувшей корпорации головорезы жаждут вступить в схватку с тем, кто был ответственным за падение их хозяина. И Ито Кайдзи желал ровно того же.  
Внезапно, тон его сменился до пугающе леденящей серьезности.  
— Никаких выживших.  
Первым выстрелом он разнес челюсть одному из нападавших, отчего та с кровавыми ошметками, зубами и каплями крови, отлетела в сторону.  
Следом началась бойня.  
Суедзаки позади уже не было... Где же он?  
Крепко сжав зубы, Зеро рывком развернулся назад и побежал назад. Разбираться с этим ему сейчас было несподручно — в конце концов, он не участвовал никак в разгроме «Тэйай», да и пока Кайдзи был занят собственным прошлым, он мог спокойно добраться до Дзайдзена.  
Вылетев на площадку во дворе, он оглянулся по сторонам и побежал в сторону чайного домика, в котором горел свет. Рука потянулась к пистолету — он не использовал его до этого, чураясь убийств в принципе, но если ситуация вынудит, то... Впрочем, думать об этом Зеро не хотелось. Он закусил губу и влетел внутрь, но тут же замер.  
Перед ним сидел Суедзаки с пистолетом в руках Оглянувшись назад, он скорчил лицо и жестом приказал Зеро сесть. Тот замер на мгновение, но почти мгновенно рухнул на пол, когда раздался выстрел.  
— Там засада! — громким шепотом прошипел Суедзаки, перезаряжаясь. Он выстрелил несколько раз в темноту, после чего цыкнул. — Итакура пообещал разобраться, но его не видно уже минут пять. Не знаю, подстрелили что ли идиота?  
— Он выжидает.  
Облизнув внезапно высохшие губы, Зеро прислушался. Раздалось еще несколько выстрелов — он примерно представил себе местоположение стрелявших. Точно не на крыше, но где-то около лестницы на нее — именно оттуда раздавались звуки. Гул бойни за спиной в главном здании все еще звучал в его ушах, ему казалось, будто он все еще видит бешеный взгляд Ито Кайдзи — человека, такого же, как и он, но заступившего за черту.  
Зеро видел много неприятного за свою жизнь, но так тошно был ему впервые. И от горечи и от отвращения.  
Станет ли он в конце жизни таким? Или сможет избежать трагичной участи? Он уже слышал об одном легендарном игроке, и то, как разительно отличались их судьбы... Это давало ему надежду на то, что даже погрязший в мире крови и обмана человек может закончить жизнь достойно в кругу друзей.  
Очередные звуки со стороны засады заставили его и Суедзаки всмотреться в ту сторону. И когда там появился темный силуэт, Зеро напрягся. Он вновь потянулся к оружию, зная, что иногда нет иного выхода, но...  
Внезапно, из тени вышел Итакура — у Зеро отлегло от сердца, и он вымученно улыбнулся, радуясь, что не лишил кого-то жизни. Да, это сделал его товарищ... Что было довольно двулично, но... Даже в свете фонаря его лицо казалось слишком бледным, хотя видимых ранений не было. Проведя рукой по лбу, он резким движением откинул волосы назад.  
— Нет там больше никого. Идем.  
— Всех перестрелял? — напряженно буркнул Суедзаки, выбираясь из укрытия.  
Втроем они направились в сторону большого пустого пространства, того, где и должен был скрываться старик. Зеро помнил наставления от Сирубе — где-то тут был едва ли не бункер, идеальное укрытие в случае нападения со стороны. То, что Дзайдзен исчез во время начала бойни, могло подразумевать лишь одно — Гото оттащил его именно сюда.  
Такая верность была почти удивительной.  
— Правда впереди нас все равно ждет проблема...  
Громко цыкнув, Итакура потянулся было к сигаретам, но Суедзаки шлепнул его по руке.  
— Твое курево в темноте — самая лучшая мишень! — прошипел он.  
В ответ Итакура уставился на него удивленно, после чего медленно кивнул, словно соглашаясь и не веря в проявленную собой же глупость. Он с сожалением выкинул сигарету на землю и продолжил начатую до этого мысль:  
— Дзайзен укрылся в одном из своих маленьких убежищ где-то под садом. Около входа маячит Гото, так что предположительно определить местоположение можно, но дело не в этом. Сейчас туда направляется одна из верных собачек этого одноглазого еблана, который устроил пальбу в центральном доме, и я сомневаюсь, что мы с ним что-то сделаем.  
Зеро недоуменно сощурил глаза.  
— Он настолько силен?  
— О нет, гораздо хуже, — Итакура злобно цыкнул и потряс головой. — Он засел на одной из вышек с винтовкой и отстреливает все, что в его поле видимости. Чертовски хорошо так отстреливает. Пока я добирался до наших стрелков, он мне здорово угодил в ногу. А я и не ожидал, что там кто-то есть.  
Значит другая фракция планирует не дать мне добраться до Дзайдзена первым, отметил Зеро. Что ж, это было проблемой. Решаемой, но... Ладно, им надо было действовать, а не ждать. Стрелка можно было убить, убрать, сделать все что угодно, лишь бы пройти дальше и добраться до Гото.  
— Видишь?.. Вон он. Его тень.  
Выглянув на мгновение из-за угла, Зеро прищурился — лунный свет был бледным, освещения двора не хватало, но темную фигуру на крыше одной из беседок — на тени этой беседки, которую не было видно из-за угла — было видно, пусть и очень плохо. Нахмурившись, Зеро вернулся назад и повернулся к Итакуре и Суедзаки.  
— И что будем делать?  
— Единственный путь — через это поле. Иначе не доберемся до Гото, — Итакура щелкнул пальцами. — Можно попытаться обойти, но там нас ждет целая свора с Ито Кайдзи во главе. И «Тэйай». И люди Дзайдзена....  
— Легче проделать самоубийственную пробежку, — проскулил Суедзаки, неодобрительно косясь на тень стрелка.  
— Хорошая идея, — слабо улыбнулся Зеро.  
Первым высунулся Итакура — и тогда же началось их столкновение.  
Вряд ли это стоило того, на самом деле...  
Да. Абсолютно. Совсем не стоило. Дерьмовая идея, дерьмовая идея, дерьмовая идея, дер... Хотя не было смысла продолжать, это понимал как и Суедзаки, так и Итакура, и втроем, сидя на одной из беседок во дворе, они не могли ничего сделать — на любую попытку высунуться раздавался выстрел. Стрелок целился метко, Зеро почти срезало клок волос, когда он приподнялся, а потому сейчас он ждал.  
Снайпер стрелял в одно место. Пытался пробиться сквозь тонкую фанеру беседки, найдя, где же именно за ней прячутся трое нарушителей территории.  
— Он убьет нас. Без шуток, — сложив руки замком, Суедзаки поднял голову кверху и запричитал. — А я так многого не сделал, так многого!..  
Итакура ворчал себе что-то под нос, атмосфера в целом не располагала на хорошее настроение, и впервые Зеро пожалел, что тут не было Дзюнко — она бы сумела вправить мозги этим двоим.  
— Надо ждать.. Ждать...  
Зеро знал, что будет заминка в выстрелах. Определенная последовательность... Нельзя было стрелять бесконечно. А потому он выжидал, когда случится то, что даст им с Итакурой возможность уничтожить стрелка и освободить путь до Дзайдзена. Крепко сжав в руке пистолет, Зеро закрыл глаза и мысленно запричитал, надеясь, что эта жертва будет оправдана.  
Убийства были злом. Но иногда столь необходимым.  
Выстрели прекратились.  
Вот она! Перезарядка!  
— Сейчас!  
Выскочив из укрытия, Зеро вместе с Итакурой рванул вперед, держа оружие наготове. Сейчас был их единственный шанс переместиться, а там и добраться до этого стрелка. Каждая секунда могла стать последней, он не был уверен, сколько времени нужно было этому человеку чтобы перезарядиться.  
Шаг, еще, и еще...  
— Осторожно!  
Итакура вскинул руку с револьвером вперед и выстрелил.  
Впереди раздался тихий крик, и Зеро замер, не веря, что с такого расстояния Итакура сумел попасть. Настоящий талант, подумалось ему с улыбкой. Он был жутко рад тому, что такой человек был в его команде. Высунувшийся из укрытия Суедзаки поспешил к ним, и втроем они обернулись в ту сторону, где сидел снайпер.  
Гото не было видно. Оглянувшись, Итакура хрустнул шеей и кивнул в сторону.  
— Мы пока поищем его. Иди зачисти территорию.  
Зеро не понравилось это, но он кивнул. Делать этого он, конечно же, не собирался.  
Когда подстреленная им фигура вдруг шумно рухнула с вышки вниз, в траву, Зеро ринулся вперед прямо к ней. Руки у него дрожали немного — все же, он впервые целился в живого человека с намерением убить его, но сейчас он заставил себя сфокусироваться на цели. Остановившись рядом со стрелком, скорчившемся на земле от раны в плече, он вгляделся в черты его лица — тонкие, острые. Зеро почти мгновенно узнал этого человека — это был тот, кого Ито Кайдзи назвал Итидзе.  
Они оба уставились друг на друга, и когда подчиненный Ито потянулся было к поясу, на котором висел пистолет, Зеро со всей силы наступил ему на руку. Он направил на него оружие, хотя выстрелить и не планировал — но нельзя было дать понять это ему.  
— Где Гото? — прошипел он.  
Взглянув на него с презрением, Итидзе промолчал.  
Подоспевшие за Зеро Итакура и Суедзаки уставились прямиком на стрелка, после чего Зеро повторил свой вопрос, в этот раз с нажимом:  
— Где. Гото.  
Но вновь ничего в ответ.  
Уставший от ожидания, Итакура вытащил пистолет и нацелил его прямо в лоб Итидзе. Их взгляды встретились, но Зеро ничего не сказал — он был уверен, что тот не выстрелит, пока они не получат информацию, но почему-то у него было странное ощущение, будто...  
Но Итидзе не ответил.  
— Что ж, по-хорошему мы, значит, не хотим...  
И тогда Итакура нажал на спусковой крючок.  
Лишь в последнюю секунду Зеро успел оттолкнуть его руку так, чтобы пуля не попала в лоб — она угодила в буквальном сантиметре от виска Итидзе в землю, и тот уставился на Итакуру страшным ненормальным взглядом, будто ждал промашки. Но в ту секунду на него смотрел лишь Суедзаки, Зеро же и Итакура уставились друг на друга в ярости.  
— Что это было?!  
— Не убивай его, он не сказал еще ничего, — уверенным тоном проговорил Зеро.  
— А что еще прикажешь?! Помиловать его и отпустить?! — Итакура вскинул руки и ощерился. — Он едва не убил тебя, а ты жалеешь его! Да он такой же, как и его хозяин, поехавший! Посмотри!  
Зеро крепко сжал губы и резко опустил взгляд на Итидзе. Итакура был прав, но... Это все еще был не повод отнимать у кого-то жизнь. Поджав губы, он покачал головой, и когда Итакура взбесился еще сильнее, лишь прижал палец к губам, заставив его замолчать.  
— Это не важно...  
После этого он повернулся к стрелку и посмотрел на него уставшим взглядом. Как же Зеро надеялся, что скоро это закончится, как же он надеялся!.. От ночи прошло едва ли несколько часов, но он уже жаждал забыть о ней навсегда.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, где Гото, — с усилием проговорил Зеро.  
Кажется, эта выходка заставила этого Итидзе смягчиться. Он скривился, после чего все же проговорил:  
— Застрелен.  
— Ты убил его?!  
Это было плохо. Если Итидзе убил Гото, то они не смогут определить, где именно находится подземное убежище с Дзайзеном, а тогда поиски могут затянуться... Не у них одних, но их с Итакурой и Суедзаки было всего трое, когда как у Ито Кайдзи был целый отряд. Ну, хотя, конечно, ему здорово мешали нанятые кем-то остатки «Тэйай».  
Внезапно, Итидзе осекся и недоуменно посмотрел на Зеро.  
— Я не убивал его. Это был... Это...  
Внезапно, он осекся и вдруг сморщился, когда Итакура зло пнул его под ребра.  
— Не лги!  
Зеро схватил его за руку и выразительно посмотрел на товарища.  
— Не стоит.  
Ему показалось странным то, как резко он отвел глаза и закрыл их, словно полностью смирился со своей судьбой. И когда он уже решил было отойти прочь, чтобы дать раненному противнику сбежать — все равно ни одна из сторон не добилась нужной информации, внезапно Итакура вытащил револьвер и выстрелил прямо по коленям стрелку. Тот вскрикнул в агонии. Смотря на это, Зеро вдруг вспыхнул. С него было достаточно.  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
— Ты сказал не убивать его, но такое вряд ли убьет, — ухмыльнувшись, Итакура покачал головой. Он махнул рукой. — Идем. Если он доберется до Кайдзи и скажет ему, что мы приблизились к Дзайдзену, то будет уже поздно. Для нас. Этого умалишенного ничто на пути не остановит.  
В последний раз обернувшись на Итидзе, Зеро поджал губы и последовал прямо за Итакурой.  
Сейчас ему удалось избежать убийства человека или допущения этого... Но до этого, те стрелки около беседки, они же были убиты его товарищами. Стоили ли их смерти этого? Или Зеро не дал убить подчиненного Кайдзи лишь потому, что знал его имя, что сделало его смерть слишком весомым событием? Кто знал.  
Стоило думать об этом меньше, отметил Зеро в мыслях.  
Внезапно, у Итакуры зазвонил мобильный, и он скрылся за углом, махнув Зеро идти дальше. Тот предпочел не обращать на это внимания, ощущая, что группировка Ито может настигнуть их в любой момент. Переглянувшись с Суедзаки, они направились вперед. И если уж игра пошла совсем не по плану, то ему надо было добраться до Дзайдзена как можно быстрее, чтобы первому достичь его наследства.  
Ради Сирубе.

Обнаружить укрытие Дзайдзена было просто, как и взломать его. Пропускная карта Сирубе, которую тот передал до начала игры, хорошо помогла в этом деле — и тенями Зеро вместе с Итакурой и Суедзаки проник внутрь, взглядом выискивая старика в помещении. Роскошь этого места слепила, раньше бы он даже задержал взгляд на картинах на стене, но сейчас все это не волновало его — лишь сам Дзайдзен, которого...  
— Так... так. Стоп.  
Итакура злобно зарычал, когда как Суедзаки заозирался по сторонам, все еще не веря.  
Здесь не было. Его не было — ни следа Дзайдзена! Проведя рукой по слою пыли на одной из тумб, Зеро без удовольствия потер пальцы между собой, после чего резко обернулся. Значило ли это, что их обманули? Итидзе говорил, что Гото был убит, но...  
Может, именно поэтому Дзайдзена здесь не было. Он сбежал, когда личного секретаря пристрелили.  
— Где он может быть? — Суедзаки недоуменно покосился на товарищей.  
Пока Итакура ругался себе под нос, Зеро задумчиво постучал пальцем по поверхности тумбы.  
— Возможно, он в главном здании, — неохотно озвучил он. Было логично предположить, что в главном здании было еще одно укрытие, возможно, еще более надежное. — И там мы его...  
— Там сейчас бойня Кайдзи и останков «Тэйай», — зло возразил Итакура.  
— Ну уж «Тэйай»не станет нападать на того, кто их нанял, верно?  
Суедзаки произнес это осторожно, но Зеро замер. Ито Кайдзи хотел добраться до Дзайдзена живым, а «Тэйай» работали на него... Работали же? Итакура издал нервный смешок и покосился в сторону, после чего покачал головой.  
— Да-да, наверняка.  
— Почему вы думаете, что они работают вместе?  
На него уставились так, словно он сморозил абсолютную глупость, но Зеро даже не моргнул. Покачав головой, он пробормотал:  
— Люди Дзайдзена не выглядели так, словно ждали их прихода...  
— Может, они не ожидали такого напора, — зло фыркнул Итакура.  
— И пытались обороняться?  
Кисло улыбнувшись, Зеро быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Делать тут было нечего. Противостояние с Итидзе было бесполезной тратой времени, стоило сразу направляться к главному зданию в комплексе. Но смерть Гото казалась очень подозрительной — почему секретарь Дзайдзена был тут один? И та фраза Итидзе...  
Что-то тут было нечисто.  
Дзайдзен не успел дойти до убежища — вот что стало ясно. Кто-то убил Гото, и тот скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Закусив губу, Зеро дождался, когда его нагонят Итакура и Суедзаки, после чего бросился к главному зданию — через камеры слежения можно было попытаться проследить за перемещениями старика.  
— Проскользнем. Сейчас они заняты друг другом, вряд ли на нас обратят внимания.  
— Пока разделимся, но позже встретимся у входа, — Итакура махнул рукой. — Смотрите за тылом, тупицы.  
— Сам тупица! — огрызнулся Суедзаки, но как-то беззлобно.  
Путь до главного здания в комплексе — того, где и началась игра, и откуда они выбежали в поисках старика, пролегал либо по старой дороге (куда соваться сейчас было бы весьма опасно, потому что там мог встретиться любой из агрессивной своры, начавшей пальбу), либо же через соседние здания, где и спрятаться можно было, и где вероятность наткнуться на человека из враждебной группировки была ниже. Выбрав путь через одно из таких, Зеро почти стрелой скользнул внутрь и побежал вперед.  
Здесь было тихо, темно — почти мертвая тишина.  
Ненужная территория для Дзайдзена. Даже владея почти миллиардом Зеро не понимал, как можно было тратить деньги на подобную бесполезную роскошь. Ему было куда уютней в тесной квартирке где-то на окраине Токио. Одна мысль о таком пустом огромном доме была... неприятной. Ведь это и было проклятье богатых — одиночество.  
Многое можно было купить деньгами. Но все же не все.  
Зеро замер, когда впереди увидел свет, после чего мгновенно нырнул за одну из стоек. Не самое надежное укрытие, но сойдет. Он прижался спиной к ней, надеясь, что таинственные гости уйдут... Или окажется, что это Суедзаки.  
Итакура бы вряд ли стал включать свет.  
Но он ошибся.  
Ито Кайдзи вместе с несколькими подчиненными неровным шагом брел в сторону укрытия Дзайдзена. Зеро широко распахнул глаза и тихо цокнул, свободной рукой он потянулся было к пистолету, но вовремя замер — в тот самый момент, как Кайдзи остановился и заозирался по сторонам и направился к одному из пуфиков. Он перевернул почти всю мебель в близости, едва-едва не подобравшись к тайнику Зеро, но почему-то остановился.  
— Мне сказали, что наш подарочек остался где-то здесь.  
Подарочек?  
Самый молодой его подчиненный с темных очках и с изломанным носом лишь недоуменно пожал плечами.  
— Итидзе так и не вернулся. Это он должен был знать.  
— Черт бы побрал этого дебила, шароебится неизвестно где... — раздраженно выплюнул Кайдзи и буквально рухнул в одно из стоявших в коридоре кресел. Широко зевнув, он щелкнул пальцами и подозвал к себе говорившего до этого человека. — Дай закурить.  
Так странно было наблюдать за этим небольшим перерывом. Сейчас, сидя в кресле и откинув голову назад, Кайдзи не выглядел как тот тронувшийся умом человек, которого он увидел в самом начале их безумной игры. Скорее обычный, нормальный, такой же, как и Зеро. Осторожно выглядывая из-за угла своего укрытия, он старался ухватить взглядом каждую деталь происходящего, а потому очень удивился, заметив, как внезапно из единственного оставшегося глаза у Кайдзи потекли слезы.  
Это буквально парализовало его.  
— А вдруг его пристрелили... — он провел рукой по лицу, и замер так, и лишь его скривившийся рот было видно. — Черт возьми, сколько наших уже пристрелили из-за этого маленького уебка... Убью его... Или нет, нет, убивать нехорошо, черт возьми...  
В нем боролось то адекватное, что осталось от старой личности, и новое, безумное, пришедшее вместе с потерянным благоразумием. Зеро скрылся окончательно, отчего-то не желая смотреть на эту сцену дальше. Некоторые вещи были слишком интимными для того, чтобы их видеть.  
Но о ком он говорил?  
— Эй, Кадзуя.  
Говоривший до этого подчиненный промычал что-то в ответ.  
— Сколько уже умерло?  
— Человек... десять, думаю, не больше. Тяжело отследить, когда все разбежались. Половина может и выжидать чего-то, вроде того же Итидзе... Хм! Он не выходит на связь.  
— Значит, помер, — вяло заметил Кайдзи.  
Помер? Это не понравилось Зеро. Он надеялся, что Итакура не вернулся и не застрелил его, как пытался до этого. Конечно, это не меняло ситуацию ровно никоим образом, но Зеро не хотелось думать о том, что из-за его оплошности лишился жизни еще один человек. Тот, чьи глаза он видел. Тот, кто знал его лично.  
Это угнетало. Зеро крепко сжал кулаки и вслушался в чужой диалог.  
— Плохо, что помер.  
Ответом ему была тяжелая тишина, которую Кайдзи прервал громким вздохом.  
— Кто бы мог подумать... Что я творю сейчас... Посмотри на меня. Еще десять лет назад я бы ни за что не согласился поступать так, а сейчас это единственный выход. Ничего не осталось.  
Что-то зашуршало, и Кайдзи тихо зарычал.  
— Опять приступ? — озадаченно осведомился молодой подчиненный.  
Кайдзи громко цыкнул в ответ и взвыл.  
— Нет... Нет! Боже. Не приступ. Просто...  
Он замолчал.  
— Просто думаю. О том, что сделал. Ну, знаешь, сколько народу померло из-за меня, все такое. Неплохо оправдывать все это тем, что мне кусок мозга отстрелили когда-то, но... Но нет, пожалуй. Такое себе объяснение. И вот сейчас опять все это.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и, судя по заглушенной речи, уткнулся лицом себе в ладони.  
— Чувствую, как теряю себя. Растворяюсь в чужой жизни. Кто бы мог подумать, что я за это примусь. И все эти твари... Все они... Из «Тэйай»... Выжгу всех до единого, дотла, очищу от них... этих... Все будет замечательно, когда они сдохнут, эти твари... м-м-мхн!  
Что-то зашелестело, и вдруг Кайдзи тяжело выдохнул.  
— Нет-нет. Все уже в порядке! Прошло. Спасибо.  
Может, я ошибался на его счет, подумалось Зеро, но он спешно отогнал эти мысли. Не было смысла думать об этом, пока у них с Кайдзи была одна цель. Был ли он хорошим человеком или нет — Зеро был готов стать злодеем лишь ради того, чтобы отомстить Дзайдзену и взять реванш. За себя, за своих друзей, за Сирубе!.. И Ито Кайдзи лишь мешал этому.  
Вдалеке что-то громыхнуло, и Зеро интуитивно поднял голову в том направлении. Звук ему не понравился.  
— Что-то в главном здании....  
— Это маленький ублюдок!.. Или его напарник, — прошипел вдруг Кайдзи и резко поднялся с кресла, отчего то заскрипело. Что-то щелкнуло холодным металлическим звуком, и сладким голосом он нараспев проговорил, — Пора познакомить его с наследием господина Арисаки! Эй! Эй-эй-эй! Идем! Идем-идем, скорее! Или он опять удерет! Покажем малолетнему засранцу, м-м-м, уже представляю себе его лицо!  
И бодро напевая себе песенку под нос Ито Кайдзи вместе со своими верными псами скрылся в коридоре, и песня эхом раздавалась по ним. Прикрыв глаза, Зеро бесшумно выдохнул и стер со лба пот, после чего взглянул на часы. Три часа ночи...  
До рассвета оставалось совсем немного. А вместе с ним поиски Дзайдзена станут тяжелее.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он направился в строну противоположную от той, куда ушел Кайдзи, после чего на дрожащих ногах вышел на улицу. Начало холодать, и он поежился, после чего расслышал шорох травы рядом — не успев протянуть руку к поясу с пистолетом, он замер, смотря во все глаза на отчаянно дрожащего Суедзаки.  
— Ну-ну, не стреляй, все свои, — неловко заулыбавшись, он рассмеялся. — Ты где был?  
— Хотел пробраться до главного дома, но ошибся направлением.  
Зеро с усилием провел рукой по лицу, после чего резко скосил взгляд в сторону. Интересно, что было бы, обнаружь его Ито Кайдзи? Повел бы он себя так же странно, как и Итидзе? Или же вытворил что-то иное? От человека, который метался от благоразумия до безумия, ждать можно было чего угодно.  
— Там уже беснуется группировка Ито...  
— Значит, придется искать самим, без помощи?  
Голос Суедзаки звучал раздраженно и уставше. Они все знатно вымотались за эту ночь, и Зеро, и Суедзаки, и...  
Внезапно, его осенило, и Зеро заозирался по сторонам, чего-то не понимая. Словно опомнившись, он повернулся к товарищу и осторожным тоном спросил:  
— А где Итакура?  
Суедзаки взглянул на него с подозрением, после чего обернулся вместе с Зеро и издал недоуменное мычание. Они замерли в растерянности, глядя друг на друга.  
— А разве он был не с тобой? — осторожно поинтересовался Суедзаки.  
Но рядом никого не было.  
Они оглянулись назад на главное здание, когда там раздался взрыв.

— Горит...  
Суедзаки и Зеро ошалело смотрели на полыхающее поместье — и вместе с тем, как трещало дерево под натиском огня, казалось, будто бы умирают надежды. Они не смогут добраться до камер слежения, не смогут выследить Дзайзена, не смогут... Отомстить за Сирубе. Крепко сжав кулак, Зеро шумно сглотнул и нервно хохотнул, отчего даже Суедзаки уставился на него в изумлении.  
— Посмотри на это. Кажется, сегодня все против нас, — он вяло улыбнулся и рукой зачесал волосы назад. — Что бы мы не делали, все идет не так. Думаешь, мы сможем выбраться отсюда?..  
Он сказал это в шутку, но Суедзаки заметно побледнел.  
— Ты... Это... Поосторожней с такими словами.  
— Да какая разница, — разочарованно цыкнул Зеро. — Ито Кайдзи сжег главное поместье. Скоро от останков «Тэйай» не останется и следа, люди Дзайдзена разбежались, как крысы. А значит, они примутся за нас.  
Замолчав, он закусил губу, чувствуя, что не знает, что же делать. Всякий вариант казался фатальным, одно лишнее движение и... С другой стороны, он все еще мог рыскать по поместью, если Гото был мертв, а убежище пустовало, существовала вероятность, что Дзайдзен был где-то на поверхности, просто удачливо избегал встреч с кем-либо.  
Может, ему еще удастся найти его, может...  
— Беги к выходу, — крикнул он Суедзаки, разворачиваясь на каблуке. — И быстро! Я кое-куда наведаюсь!  
— Погоди!  
Суедзаки попытался окликнуть его, но Зеро не обратил внимания. Он рывком двинулся вперед, чувствуя, что где-то там — в том месте, куда направился Ито Кайдзи во главе своего карательного отряда — можно было найти хоть какие-то ответы.  
— Вернись!! Тебя пристрелят!

Но он опоздал. Путь дальше был закрыт.  
Место, к которому он бежал, было зданием на отшибе поместья. Там можно было спрятаться. Самое дальнее, самое маленькое, никто бы намеренно не стал искать там Дзайдзена, так думал Зеро — и глубоко заблуждался. Ито Кайдзи мыслил точно так же, как и он — они оба были безумцами азартных игр, только вот Зеро еще удавалось ухватиться за последние крупицы разума.  
И это было их отличием. Единственным.  
Зеро почти отчаянным взглядом взглянул на развернувшуюся перед его глазами картину. Вид Ито Кайдзи с кровью на лице и пустым хищным взглядом, вспарывающим ножом чужую глотку, показался ему неправильным — и вспоминая его предыдущие слова, ему почудилось что-то жутко мерзкое в этом действии. И пока этот кровавый марш продолжался, пока Ито Кайдзи с опьяненным взглядом шествовал вперед...  
Он ничего не мог сделать.  
Значит, надо было искать другой путь.  
Развернувшись, Зеро двинулся в тень обратно, надеясь, что он его не видел. И лишь в последнюю секунду он обернулся, почувствовав чей-то тяжелый взгляд, упершийся ему прямо в затылок. Медленно Зеро повернул голову.  
Лишь для того, чтобы столкнуться с взглядом Ито Кайдзи, смотревшего на него единственным глазом. Но в ту же секунду он отвернулся, словно разочаровавшись, и только тогда Зеро смог выдохнуть.  
Медленным шагом он вышел прочь.  
Зарево горящего главного дома освещало дорогу.

Дзайдзена не было в собственном укрытии. Гото был мертв. Ито Кайдзи вместе со сворой сжег главное поместье и расправлялся со всеми на своем пути. Итакура пропал, а Суедзаки... Пустым взглядом глянув на пожар впереди, Зеро остановился. Все пропало. Ни следа старика, враги оказались слишком сильными. Значит, стоило бежать? Но он так и не отомстил за Сирубе и не забрал деньги.  
Все было напрасно.  
Внезапно, шум сбоку отвлек его, и Зеро медленно поднял взгляд на его источник. И удивленно выдохнул.  
— Ах!..  
Это был Итидзе. Он все же сумел уйти с того места, где они подстрелили его.  
Подбежав к нему, Зеро уставился на стрелка внимательным взглядом, тот же лишь вяло улыбнулся и потряс головой.  
— В этих очках тебя тяжело отличить от парней Кадзуки...  
Это было имя нынешнего владельца разоренного «Тэйай». Видимо, именно он и прислал людей по душу Ито Кайдзи. Присев на одно колено рядом с ним, он вскользь посмотрел на ранения в ноги. Итакура постарался на славу — удивительно, как Итидзе в принципе сумел сюда добраться.  
— Будто это имеет значения, — вяло проговорил он, сам не зная, зачем остановился рядом со стрелком.  
Надо было бежать к Дзайдзену, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он лишь зазря тратил время тут... Но Зеро не мог уйти. Почему-то интуиция говорила остаться ему именно здесь.  
— Если бы ты был без них, я бы не стал стрелять.  
— В смысле?!  
Итидзе прищурился и облизнул почерневшие потрескавшиеся губы.  
— У меня не было приказа убивать тебя и твоих людей.  
— Но ты же подстрелил Итакуру, — неуверенно проговорил Зеро.  
Все это становилось слишком подозрительным.  
Итакура можно было верить — он хромал всю дорогу от столкновения с засадой в беседке и до встречи Итидзе, чего не было до этого, его и правда подстрелили в ногу!.. Так он хотел заставить их подумать! Зеро вдруг осекся, вспомнив, что на белом костюме были лишь следы грязи, но никак не крови. Лишь пара капель чужой, да и то не там, где надо.  
Быть может, ранение было несерьезным, но просто жутко болело, попытался убедить он сам себя. Но неуверенно.  
Итидзе помолчал, после чего резко поднял взгляд на Зеро. В его светлых глазах тот увидел ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Мне был дан приказ проследит за секретарем Дзайзена, но не убивать его... А потом заявился он. Твой парень. Он убил Гото. Не я. Попытался остановить, но мазанул по ноге и даже не попал.  
Но зачем ему было делать это?! Возможно, он не сказал им, чтобы не навлечь на себя ненужные подозрения, но... Зеро сомневался в варианте предательства. Все же, Итакура сегодня не раз спасал их с Суедзаки, захотел бы — оставил бы еще там в беседке на растерзание засаде. Но он вернулся. Быть может, он убил Гото по ошибке — в конце концов, в темноте тяжело рассмотреть, кто есть кто.  
Может, поэтому он и пытался застрелить Итидзе раньше, чем тот что-то скажет.  
Медленно стянув очки, Зеро поджал губы и уставился Итидзе в глаза.  
— Говоришь, тебе не говорили убить меня и моих друзей?  
— С чего бы? — Итидзе рассерженно цокнул языком. — Этот придурок Кайдзи даже не думал о таком, у него счеты с другими людьми. Тебя он даже в самом сильном приступе не тронет. Видит что-то похожее... Кретина кусок.  
Все это становилось подозрительным...  
— Ты знаешь, где сейчас Дзайдзен? — спросил тихо Зеро.  
В ответ ему Итидзе вяло улыбнулся и указал пальцем вдаль, на площадку перед заревом поместья, того, где ранее Ито Кайдзи и его люди устроили резню. Огонь полыхал так ярко, что Зеро сначала и не заметил маленькую фигурку перед ярким заревом пожара. Оглянувшись назад, он кивнул Итидзе, после чего встал.

Наконец, он увидел Дзайдзена впереди четко.  
Тот стоял спиной к нему, смотря во все глаза на полыхающее в пламени поместье, и на его фоне этот человек показался Зеро маленьким и слабым. Он никогда бы не подумал, что тот, кто был способен разрушить чужие жизни лишь щелчком пальцев, мог показаться ему таковым. Но этот человек сделал слишком много зла, напомнил себе Зеро. Нельзя было его жалеть. Такое приведет лишь в могилу.  
Он почти прыжком оказался рядом со стариком, после чего развернул его к себе рывком за плечо. Дзайдзен вылупился на него в недоумении, явно узнавая, но промолчал, а Зеро же громко рявкнул:  
— Где деньги?! Те, что ты обещал тогда в парке?!  
Дзайдзен удивленно заморгал.  
— Какие?..  
— На счетах, которые ты обещал Сирубе! Счета! Как добраться до них?!  
Тряхнув основательно старика за шиворот, Зеро рвано выдохнул. Его порядком утомила эта беготня, раны болели — повезло еще, что лишь незначительные, он мог отделаться и хуже. Но ему некогда было сидеть тут и ждать — в любой момент сюда мог заявиться Ито Кайдзи с желанием забрать то, что тот считал своим. Зеро не хотелось сталкиваться с еще одной проблемой, тем более той, что была сейчас не в себе.  
— Ты ошибся, — проговорил старик, и Зеро в ярости распахнул глаза.  
— В каком смысле?!  
— Я не владею доступом к основным счетам моей корпорации, они у наследника, — голос у Дзайдзена сорвался, и он шумно вздохнул, когда Зеро тряхнул его с силой. — У Сирубе.  
Зеро показалось, будто вокруг повисла гробовая тишина, после чего он севшим голосом спросил:  
— Что?!  
Зеро замер, смотря прямо в глаза Дзайдзену. У него в голове не укладывалось то, что тот только что сказал. Как же это было возможно?! Это походило на бред, ведь если Дзайдзен говорит правду, то соврал уже...  
— Мое наследство, я передал его Сирубе.  
— Сирубе?!  
... именно он.  
Зеро широко распахнул глаза и вцепился пальцами в костлявые тонкие плечи старика еще крепче, чем до этого. Дрожащим тоном он спросил:  
— То есть, у него все это время был доступ к твоим деньгам?!  
— Конечно! — нервно выдохнул старик, явно не понимая, что от него хотят. — Всегда был.  
— Но ты же покалечил его!  
— Что я сделал?  
Внезапно, Дзайдзен взглянул на него ясным чистым взглядом, после чего медленно покачал головой, так, что сомнения у Зеро отпали. Вся эта ситуация, все то, что произошло в этом поместье сегодня, было хорошо спланированным планом одного человека. Человека, который слишком легко обманул его, Зеро, и заставил стать триггером целой череды событий.  
— Я никогда его не...  
Внезапно, раздался хлопок — и в ту же секунду в голове у Дзайдзена образовалась внушительная дыра в виске. Брызнула кровь и еще что-то, и вязкая жидкость хлынула из пулевого ранения вместе с ошметками мозга и костей. Тело неловко рухнуло на пол и задрожало в конвульсиях, пока не замерло, а лужа крови на полу продолжала расти, касаясь краями колен Зеро, пропитывая ткань холодом и запахом металла. Зеро и пикнуть не успел, когда чужая кровь брызнула ему прямо на лицо, и в попытке защититься от невидимого во тьме стрелка он вскинул руку — лишь для того, чтобы повторный выстрел разнес ее в клочья.  
Он не почувствовал боли, лишь смотрел, словно завороженный, на то, как вместо ладони зияет дыра, а мясо с частицами костей опадает вниз. И пальцы — туда же, какие-то не оторвались полностью и повисли на кусочке кожи, а остальные посыпались на пол. И кровь хлестала тоже, не так сильно, как из виска Дзайдзена, но очень и очень...  
Но Зеро понял — это был не Ито Кайдзи. У его пистолета был другой звук при выстреле.  
— Зеро!!  
Это был крик Суедзаки.  
Он развернулся в сторону окрика — и что-то горячим следом прошлось прямо виску.  
Мир померк.

Поместье Дзайдзена полыхало ярким алым цветом.  
С верхнего этажа небоскреба на окраине города хорошо было видно это зрелище — действительно впечатляющее. Два человека наблюдали за ним, и через открытое окно ветер заносил им внутрь запах горелого дерева и золы, ту, что на вкус была словно слезы всех сдохших в резне ненужных им людей. Но это было уже завершение пиршества пламени — основное действо закончилось несколько часов назад.  
— Хорошая была идея стравить всю троицу. Но ты уверен, что все будет хорошо?  
Итакура опустил бинокль и повернулся к инвалидном креслу позади. Но то уже пустовало — Сирубе, стоя рядом с ним, смотрел на город под ними внимательным довольным взглядом. Он подкинул голосообразующий модуль в руке, после чего замахнулся и швырнул его прямо в открытое окно. И стянул маску с лица одним резким движением.  
Проведя по чистой гладкой коже рукой, Сирубе вдруг по-лисьи неприятно улыбнулся и произнес спокойным размеренным голосом:  
— Не волнуйся. Даже если они что-то вынюхают, будет уже слишком поздно.  
— Как знаешь...  
В ответ Итакура недоуменно пожал плечами и разочарованно цыкнул. Он бросил задумчивый взгляд на полыхающее поместье, что было видно с небоскреба прежде чем развернулся и последовал за Сирубе вниз по лестнице.

— Говоришь, это был Итакура?  
Сидя на койке — не больничной, но у кого-то дома, где ни разу до этого ему побывать не довелось — Зеро с задумчивым видом водил рукой по запястью. Обрубленная культя неприятно болела и зудела, больше всего сейчас ему хотелось вцепиться в нее зубами и разодрать, так сильно было это мерзкое жжение, но Зеро держался. Это всего-то фантомная боль, напоминал он себе. Скоро должно прийти. Тем более, что ему жутко повезло, что выпущенная в голову пуля лишь по касательной прошлась по лбу, оставив пусть и заметный, но все же неглубокий след. Такое быстро заживет и забудется. В отличие от руки...  
Видимо, придется ставить протез, расстроено подумалось Зеро. Потерять чувствительность целой конечности было не слишком приятным делом для азартных игр, где порой требовалась ловкость пальцев, но лучше уж с протезом, чем без. Сидевший рядом Суедзаки с мокрыми от слез глазами ситуации позитива не добавлял, но хотя бы делился полезной информацией.  
— Я уверен! Этот мудила еще поплатится! Ух, я ему...  
— Стрелявший был слишком далеко. Он промазал именно из-за дальности и подумал, что убил меня, потому что я отключился. Был бы он близко, сразу бы заметил, что я не мертв.  
Проведя пальцем единственной оставшейся руки по губам, Зеро задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— Выходит, у него был сообщник? Но почему ты думаешь, что это был Итакура?  
Этот вопрос не давал ему покоя. Он был уверен в том, что Суедзаки не врал — тому не было смысла обвинять товарища в чем-то настолько страшном. Только вот объяснения тому, почему именно Итакура их предал, стал причиной убийства Дзайдзена и ранения Зеро, не находилось — был лишь сам факт. Конечно, не все люди руководствовались логикой при подобных действиях, но Зеро был уверен, что Итакура был не из тех, кто так легко соглашается на что-то столь необдуманное просто потому, что ему захотелось.  
Суедзаки помялся, после чего резко поднял голову.  
— Это все его оружие. Пистолет с патроном сорок пятого калибра... Итакура раздобыл его давно, был жутко доволен — игрушка-то довольно мощная, если знать, как обращаться, — он покачал головой. — У него есть характерный звук при выстреле из-за какого-то дефекта, и когда тебе разорвало руку... Я услышал.  
Зеро слушал его внимательно, не прерывая.  
Будь у него рука, та, что разорвало в мясо, он бы крепко сжал ее в кулак.  
— Он связывался с кем-то до этого, когда начался самый ад, — Суедзаки пожал плечами. — Словно получал сигнал. Так что, думаю, дело раскрыто. Да и Циклопище говорит, что я в верном направлении думаю.  
— Циклоп?  
Зеро недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
В эту же секунду дверь в комнату открылась и в комнату вошел человек, которого он ожидал увидеть здесь меньше всего. В сопровождении Дзюнко, подлетевшей к нему почти в мгновение ока. Ито Кайдзи, в сопровождении своей свиты, медленно зашел внутрь, поприветствовав кивком Суедзаки. За его действиями Зеро наблюдал с подозрением, чувствуя подвох. Почему это человек был здесь? И, что важнее, было ли это связано с Итакурой?  
Рывком отодвинув стул, Кайдзи тяжело опустился на него — скрипнул протез — после чего поднял внимательный взгляд прямо на Зеро. И тот замер, не в силах отвести глаз от чужого лица. Это был все тот же Ито Кайдзи, о котором ходило столько дурных слухов — тронувшийся умом игрок, но сейчас в его глазах сияла кристальная ясность ума.  
Может, слухи врали? Может, на самом деле Ито Кайдзи всех хорошо обманул?  
— Укай-кун... — его рука мягко легла на колено Зеро и сжала крепко тонкими острыми пальцами, отчего шрамы стали еще заметней. — Каково это потерять частичку самого себя? Теперь мы с тобой в этом похожи.  
Зеро лишь прищурился в ответ, недобро улыбаясь.  
Он почувствовал, как крепче его руку сжала Дзюнко — и в его взгляде он увидел неодобрение. Она тоже не доверяла Кайдзи, но выбора сейчас у них не было. Не оставалось сомнений, кто вытащил их из сгоревшего поместья. Если бы не Кайдзи, то... Зеро резко опустил взгляд на культю и зло ощерился.  
— Вот до чего доводит желание отомстить и взять реванш у богатого старика.  
Кайдзи рассмеялся громогласно, после чего покачал головой.  
— Не находишь это забавным? Нет?  
— Говоришь, будто у тебя была похожая история, — Зеро лающе рассмеялся в ответ, наблюдая внимательно за стариком. — Зачем ты меня вытащил? Мы с тобой соперники, бессмысленно...  
Но Кайдзи прервал его жестом. Вытащив из кармана сигареты, он шумно затянулся и выпустил в воздух облако дыма, отчего молчавшего до этого Дзюнко не выдержала и громко рявкнула:  
— Никаких сигарет в помещении! Разводит тут антисанитарию!  
Забавно было смотреть на то, как сверлили взглядами друг друга два известных и враждующих азартных игрока, отчего Зеро даже улыбнулся — но усталость брала свое, и он тяжело провел рукой по лбу. Одной... Она осталась одна. Неприятное ощущение кольнуло его где-то животе, словно вот, он потерял свой шанс, все потерял...  
— Дай мне одну, — вдруг потребовал он у Кайдзи.  
До этого Зеро никогда не курил, но видел, как делал это Итакура. Глупо было копировать предателя, но... Может, это и правда поможет. Кайдзи с довольной ухмылкой смотрел на попытки закурить в первый раз, после чего тихо рассмеялся.  
— Да, у меня была похожая история, — он облизнулся и многозначительно переглянулся со своими подчиненными взглядом, словно между ними была какая-то темная страшная история. — Был один должник, попал на игру с якудза, тяжелой ценой выбрался оттуда, но от долга не избавился. А потом попытался еще раз и увидел, как из-за одного гнусного желания умерло много людей. Конечно, Хедо Кадзутака был прав...  
Внезапно, Кайдзи сощурился — и взгляд его был осмысленным более чем обычно.  
— Все должники были мусором. И я тоже был таким. Но никто не смеет своими мерзотными приказами или желаниями ломать другим жизни. Или убивать их. Тех, кто не заслужил по-настоящему. Я видел много людей, которым Хедо попил крови. И твой Дзайдзен — он такой же. Не хуже, не лучше. Просто нехороший человек. А потому я, как и ты, решил взят реванш. Собрал вокруг себя тех, кому мог доверять, кто уже пострадал от старика, и разрушил его империю...  
Это говорил человек, убивший кучу людей чуть ранее, напомнил себе Зеро.  
— В процессе потеряв себя, — пробормотал он.  
— В процессе потеряв себя, — вторил ему эхом Кайдзи и улыбнулся. — Но разве это так важно? Не думай о прошлом, когда никому, даже тебе, нет до него дела. Хедо, Дзайдзен... Как не назови, а все одно и то же. Не находишь?  
Кайдзи сложил руки замком и лукаво посмотрел на Зеро.  
— Хотя для тебя я наверняка такой же.  
— Еще хуже, — вяло улыбнулся тот в ответ. — Впервые вижу человека, который потерял так много... Всего. И глаз, и ногу. И пальцы пришиты.  
— И ухо! — с азартным взглядом добавил Кайдзи.  
Зеро обреченно кивнул.  
— И ухо, — задумавшись, он добавил. — И с головой у тебя не все в порядке, я так вижу.  
Можно было ожидать, что Кайдзи взбесится — или хотя бы посмотрит на него с презрением, но тот вдруг расхохотался в голос. Это заметно удивило Зеро, но он не стал ничего спрашивать. Очевидно, что ответ был близок.  
— Ну, это всего-то издержки профессии, — Кайдзи развел руки в стороны. — Когда тебе пару раз прилетает по голове, а потом еще и еще, а потом происходит новая игра, финальная, и тебе — бам! — буквально сносит кусок черепушки, то это оставляет интересный эффект!  
Резким движением Кайдзи приподнял ниспадающие на лоб волосы и продемонстрировал Зеро тонкий белый след на виске. Во взгляде его плясали огоньки — недобрые, такие, словно на самом деле он был жутко зол этим нераскрытым событием, но не хотел попусту тратить энергию на воспоминания о прошлом.  
— Например, одержимость идеями... Да, Кадзуя? А? Да? Скажи же!  
Он повернулся назад к одному из сопровождающих, самому молодому, назад.  
Упомянутый приспустил очки и очень выразительно посмотрел на Кайдзи, словно та чушь, которую он сказал, была уже вне всяких рамок, поставленных им же самим ранее. Они вдвоем смотрели друг на друга почти что минуту, за которую Суедзаки и Зеро успели обменяться многозначительными взглядами, после чего Кадзуя ответил громким кашлем в кулак.  
— Никаких комментариев.  
— Ты просто злишься, что я спас твою шкуру. Всех вас, с-с-сукины дети, шкуры спас...  
Кажется, начинался очередной приступ, и, решив предотвратить его раньше времени, Зеро вдруг выпалил резко:  
— Значит, это правда? Про Итакуру.  
Сложив руки на груди, Зеро серьезным взглядом глянул на Кайдзи. И хотя реакции Суедзаки и Дзюнко очень хорошо доказывали, что это было правдой — невероятно, но Итакура действительно предал их — он все еще хотел подтверждения от этого человека. От незаинтересованного лица, той третьей стороны, которой было дело лишь до денег, а не до интриг с Дзайдзеном.  
Помедлив, Кайдзи с важным видом кивнул.  
— Да. И Сирубе, тот мальчишка, тоже никакой не калека. Стравил всех нас троих, попытавшись избавиться от соперников одним ударом. Но не вышло! — Кайдзи развел руки в стороны и издал громкий нервный смешок. — Еще бы какая-то сопля пыталась у меня выиграть, никто не сможет взять и убить меня, а? А?! Кадзуя, скажи! Ты же пытался, да?!  
Молодой сопровождающий вяло улыбнулся и закивал в успокаивающей манере.  
— Да-да. Конечно.  
— Да-а-а... Никто... И все будет хорошо, чудесно...  
Зрачки у Кайдзи сузились, он явно был не в себе. Вот что с людьми делают игры на смерть, когда победа проходит слишком близко к грани, отчаянно подумал Зеро. Он волновался из-за потерянной руки, но человек перед ним потерял все то, что делало его старого им самим. И пусть старая личность не умерла и все еще жила в приступах одержимых идей, это был уже не тот человек. И Зеро стало почти обидно от того, что он никогда не сможет увидеть Ито Кайдзи тем человеком, которым он только ступил в мир азартных игр.  
— Что с Итидзе? — внезапно выпалил он.  
Кайдзи взглянул на него тяжелым взглядом, после чего тяжело вздохнул, но как-то странно — будто бы боязно.  
— Пообещал свернуть мне шею. Требует доплаты за ранения. Жив он, в общем. Все хорошо.  
Хоть что-то, подумалось Зеро.  
Проведя пальцем по губам, он переглянулся с Дзюнко, после чего резко скосил глаза на Кайдзи, смотревшего в пол пустым уставшим взглядом.  
— Но все же, зачем ты меня спас?  
Кайдзи резко уставился на него уже ясным взглядом.  
— Разве это не очевидно? — недовольным тоном спросил он, после чего покачал головой с легкой улыбкой. — Я собираюсь наказать маленького крысеныша за то, что тот возомнил о себе слишком много. Это будет хорошим уроком ему о том, что не стоит тягаться с теми, кто знает как выживать. А твоему приятелю — что не стоит предавать друзей. Предатели — это самые низшие грязные твари...  
Звучало словно то был очередной приступ, но взгляд Кайдзи был осмысленным. Зеро не хотелось знать, сколько раз его предавали, но раз он сидел тут сейчас в окружении свих приближенных, тех... кто пытался убить его, вероятно, не стоило беспокоиться. Будет ли у него так же? Почему-то Зеро верилось в то, что Суедзаки и Дзюнко точно не станут теми, кто вонзит ему нож в спину.  
Ну, он надеялся.  
— Ну? Так что ты скажешь? Не хочешь поработать со мной и разгромить этот крысятник?  
В ответ Зеро мягко улыбнулся.  
Он скосил взгляд в окно — туда, где солнце медленно закатывалось за горизонт. И это показалось ему излишне символическим — ведь сейчас наступал конец всей той безумной эпохе его жизни, которую он начал ради реванша у Дзайдзена. Не было смысла мстить кому-либо, не было смысла мстить хотя бы потому, что больше некому!.. А ведь это было его планом на ближайшие несколько лет. Он не думал, что все завершится настолько... быстро.  
Где-то рядом томно вздохнула Дзюнко.  
Задумчиво прищурившись, Зеро резко поднял голову на Кайдзи и уверенным тоном произнес:  
— Хорошо. Но когда мы закончим, у меня есть просьба.  
Кайдзи смотрел на него подозрительно, но все же кивнул.  
— Дай мне десять тысяч иен. И мы в расчете.


End file.
